Shi Yan/First life
Deceased|Cod = Drowning|Species = Human|Gender = Male|Age = 27|Affiliation = Bahamas Earth}}Before Shi Yan reincarnated in Grace Mainland, he lived on Earth in modern society where there is no strange magical powers. Personality Although young and rich, he had no future goals, which made him unhappy for a long time. Every time he finished some extreme sport, he would have to find a woman for pleasure. Extreme sports was his biggest enthusiasm, while women were the essential spices in his life. Background His father had saved a fortune working his whole life. This left him with such a large amount of wealth which he could never used in a lifetime.He owned many things at an early age, which other people would pursue their entire life History Shi Yan, 27 years old, was an insane fanatic of extreme sports. His mother died early, while his father died of cancer in the prime of his life.At the age of 17, he had his first taste of extreme sports, which brought him unspeakable excitement. Given his large amount of wealth, he could undertake these sports as much as he liked, which ordinary people would not be able to afford this.Traditional extreme sports, such as free-climbing, crocodile bungee, low-altitude parachuting, volcanic skateboarding, cliff diving and limbo skating, brought him the greatest enjoyment and pleasure.The thrill of being on the verge of death invigorated him and made his blood boil.In ten years, he had tried all sorts of the most dangerous extreme sports due to which his body was extraordinarily strong. Hundreds of near-death experiences made his nerves as hard as steel. He once joked that he was the man who was closest to the Grim Reaper.The blue-hole exploration in the Bahamas was his most dangerous extreme sports trip. Some of these blue-holes were hundreds of meters deep, while some were complex like mazes. What's more, every little move could stir the sand up on the bottom of the cave. No matter how bright your light was, you wouldn't be able to see anything in front of you.Even if you were an experienced diver, you had to wear a steel wire before you jumped into a blue-hole. The steel wire was the lifeline of explorers, and its length decided the distance explorers could go. Moving beyond that distance was tantamount to suicide because nobody ever got out of that maze without a steel wire. According to the statistics from the Bahamas Maritime Institute, there was an average of 20 cave diving related deaths in the blue-hole, most of whom died from losing direction.In this dangerous extreme adventure, Shi Yan threw away his lifeline; the steel wire, entering into a suicidal adventure, and finally lost himself in the mysterious blue-hole.And in the blue-hole, getting lost meant certain death. Trivia * Holding his breath was one of Shi Yan's strengths. He had participated in a lot of extreme sports programs like this and therefore had rich experience in this. With one breath, he could survive underwater for more than 10 minutes.Chapter 9 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Earth